kronikenfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Ida Nørregaard
= Ida Nørregaard = Familie Far: Anders Nørregaard Mor: Astrid Nørregaard Brødre: Ida har flere brødre, men kun en nævnes ved navn, Ebbe Nørregaard, som er jurist. Barndom og tidlige ungdom Ida blev født i 1929 i Ringkøbing og er opvokset i byen. Hendes far, Anders Nørregaard arbejder ved statsbanerne på Ringkøbing station. Hun har realeksamen og er uddannet kontordame. Hendes far og mor forventer at hun skal på husholdningsskole, da hun tager til København i 1949. Hun har tilbragt mange af hendes barndomssomre i Søndervig hos Fru Lodbjerg. 1949-1950 Ida Nørregaard kommer i 1949 til København for at gå på husholdningsskole. Da hun opdager at hun ikke kan gå på studenterkursus samtidig med skolen, beslutter hun sig for at droppe husholdningsskolen og trodse hendes forældre, for at gennemføre studenterkursuset. Hun får arbejde på Bella - Radiofabrikken som kontordame, her møder hun direktørens søn Erik, som bliver smaskforelsket i hende. Hun lejer et værelse hos Karen Jensen, som arbejder på Bella, er kommunist og har en datter, Emma. Hun møder Karens nabo, Børge From og hans søn Palle. Ida og Palle. Hun prøver at lade som om hun ikke er påvirket af Eriks tilnærmelser, men det lykkes ikke helt. Hendes chef, Direktør Nielsen beder hende om at gennemgå Eriks rejseregnskab, da han mistænker sønnen for at fuske. Ida prøver ihærdigt på at få regnskabet til at gå op og kommer uforvarende til at afsløre farens mistanke overfor Erik og bliver derefter fyret. Erik prøver at opsøge Ida, men Karen bilder ham ind at hun rejst tilbage til Ringkøbing. Hun bliver lidt glad for at han kommer for at undskylde. Hun kan ikke få arbejde som kontordame, da hun mangler en anbefaling fra Bella. Hun er tæt på at blive smidt ud af studenterkursuset, fordi hun kun kan få aftenarbejde. Da Erik får hende fyret fra et job som opvasker, bliver hun stiktosset på ham. Erik beder sin far om at give Ida en anbefaling, da Kaj-Holger nægter, så skriver Erik anbefalingen og forfalsker sin fars underskrift. Hun får job hos direktør Vang, som er en ven af Kaj-Holger Nielsen. Ida fortæller Palle at den pige, han reddede nytårsaften er Direktør Nielsens datter Søs. Erik plager Ida om at vise hende tv-studiet i radiohuset og hun bliver meget imponeret, men det går det helt galt. Erik glemmer alt om Ida og hendes skoletaske er i hans bil. Hun bliver igen meget vred på ham, da han er skyld at hun kommer sent til undervisningen. Karen driller hende med Erik, men Ida benægter hårdnakket at der er noget mellem hende og Erik. Ida passer Emma og de går i biografen sammen med Børge og Palle. Ida læser til eksamen. Dagen før den skriftlige Dansk eksamen oprinder og da hun bliver fanget i et forfærdeligt regnvejr, tilbyder Erik at køre hende hjem. I stedet kører han, hende til Bella, hvor Erik viser Ida, det fjernsyn som han og ingeniør Meyer er ved at bygge i al hemmelighed til Radioudstillingen i Forum. Det bliver lidt intenst i mellem dem, men det bliver forstyrret, da Kaj-Holger og Vang dukker op. For at undgå at Ida opdager det om anbefalingen, lukker han hende i udviklingsafdelingen. Hun sidder der i flere timer og da Erik kommer tilbage, skælder hun ham huden fuld. Hun klarer eksamenen godt, trods det natlige ophold i Bellas udviklingsafdeling. Hun beslutter sig for at aldrig at se Erik igen, men det holder dog ikke. Hun hører om Radioudstillingen i radioen og kommer derud. Endelig lader Ida følelserne få frit løb og Erik og Ida kysser. Ida og Erik indleder et forhold efter Radioudstillingen. Det går dog i stykker, da Erik frier til Ida. Hun vil have en uddannelse og vil ikke overveje ægteskab. Erik smider ringen væk ved det træ, som er deres hemmelige mødested. Palle viser Ida, et brev han har fået fra Jens Otto Krag og Ida bliver bekræftet i at Palle er lun på Søs, da hun finder brochurer fra Bella. Direktør Nielsen inviterer Ida til frokost og fortæller hende at Erik skrev anbefalingen og hun bliver meget befippet. To dage før frokosten opdager Ida at hun er gravid og frygter hendes fars reaktion. Hun tager til Ringkøbing. Da hun fortæller dem at hun venter barn, tror de at fyren er rendt og Ida fortæller dem at hun ikke vil giftes, men have en uddannelse. Ida og hendes far skændes over det, menAstrid griber ind. De indvilger i at tage sig af barnet, men med visse betingelser. Betingelser som får Ida til at ændre mening og siger til Karen: "Det skal være mit barn, ikke min mors". Karen er ikke enig, men forstår alligevel Idas valg, trods de genvordigheder hun selv har haft som enlig mor. Eriks mor Karin hører fra Vang, at Ida er gravid. Hun opsøger Ida, spørger hende om barnet er Eriks og får et positivt svar. Ida fortæller også at Erik ikke ved det. Karin beder Ida om at genoverveje sit valg. Ved et utroligt held, finder Ida ringen som Erik som smed væk og tager hjem til Erik for at fortælle, at hun gerne vil giftes med ham. Ida og Erik bliver gift omkring november-december, 1950. 1951-1952 Erik og Ida bor nu i et lille hus og Erik arbejder ikke længere på Bella. Ida er nu højgravid og læser til eksamen og håber at barnet først kommer efter eksamen er overstået. Kaj-Holger forærer dem en telefon, så Ida kan ringe til sine forældre når barnet kommer. Erik bliver rasende og siger at han ikke vil have noget af sin far. Ida prøver at overtale Erik til at slutte fred med hans far, men Erik er uvillig. I maj 1951 skal Ida til Dansk eksamen og er vred på Erik over hans planer om at starte en fjernsynsfabrik, så hun går for hurtigt op ad trapperne. Vandet går lige ned på censors ruskindssko og hun bliver båret ud til ambulancen, på det grønne bord. Hun føder derefter en søn, Bo. Erik beroliger Ida, med at lægge planerne om en fjernsynsfabrik på hylden indtil videre. Ida går til sygeeksamen, bliver endelig student og Erik giver hende huen på. Den 2. oktober 1951 fejrer Erik, Ida, Søs og Meyer fjernsynspremieren. Ida trives med at tage sig af lille Bo, men bekymrer sig over at Erik har taget stort lån i huset, for at starte fjernsynsfabrikken, Meyer og Nielsen, sammen med Meyer. Ida og Erik er til middag hos Kaj-Holger og Karin lige før jul, 1951 og her får Idas bekymring ny næring, da Kaj-Holger udfritter Erik om fabrikken. Kaj-Holger fortæller Ida at det går dårligt på Meyer og Nielsen, økonomisk set. Hun ser fabrikkens regnskaber efter og opdager at det er sandt. Hun konfronterer Erik og de skændes. Ida er gravid igen og bekymrer sig over Erik, som ikke har været hjemme i tre dage. Hjemme hos Karen bryder hun sammen af træthed. Ida og Meyer får at vide at der kommer en ny fjernsynssender som når længere ud end de havde regnet med. Erik er kommet hjem, de diskuterer og Ida fortæller Erik at han ikke længere er alene. I 1952 fødes Erik og Idas andet barn, sønnen Henrik. Ved dåbsfesten fortæller Erik, Ida at han har skaffet en stor ordre på 100 fjernsyn. Han vil holde det hemmeligt indtil videre. Ida finder ud af det, med Karen og Børges lille flirt og driller Karen med det. Da den store ordre kommer i fare prøver Ida at overbevise Erik om at alting nok skal gå. Så længe de har hinanden og Bo og Henrik. Da Erik, Ida og drengene skal til Ringkøbing for at holde jul, ender det med at Ida må tage af sted alene med drengene og må lyve om at Erik var syg. Hun ville ikke fortælle sine forældre at Erik ikke gad komme, så hun dækker over ham. 1953-1954 Det hele sejler og Ida foreslår Erik at bede hans far om hjælp. Det ender med at Erik går sin vej igen, fordi han nægter at tale med hende om problemerne. Ida inviterer Karen, Børge, Emma og Palle til at se kroningen af dronning Elizabeth den 2. i fjernsynet. Det bliver gennembruddet for fjernsyn i Danmark. Det er nu 1954 og det går lidt bedre for Ida og Erik, selvom han er tilbage på Bella. Karen, Ida, Emma og drengene er i Zoologisk have og Ida betror sig til Karen, om Eriks humørsvingninger og at det påvirker børnene. Desuden indrømmer hun, at hun er ved at have fået nok af ham. Grundlovsdag er der middag hos familien Nielsen og Ida er ikke enig med Thomas Skade-Poulsen om ansattes forhold til deres arbejde. Da Erik køber en bil, bliver Ida vred. Alligevel ender det med at familien tager på ferie og Erik og Ida genfinder melodien. Men det holder dog ikke, Ida er træt af at dække over Erik, fordi han ikke gider at dukke op, når de er inviteret ud og går glip af fejringen af Palle, da han er færdig med studierne og er blevet Cand. Polit.. Erik viser Ida, film fra hans barndom. Film, der viser at tingene var bedre mellem far og søn engang. Idas frustration over Erik bliver tydeligere, da han pludselig ændrer mening om arbejdet på Bella. Det går helt galt, fordi Eriks overtræthed gør Ida nervøs. Hun søger trøst og råd hos Karen. Erik og Ida skændes om økonomi igen. Denne gang meget værre end de forrige skænderier og det ender med at Erik smider Ida og drengene ud. De tager hen til Karen. Ida er bekymret for Erik og prøver at ringe hjem, men han svarer ikke. Karin opsøger Ida for at fortælle hende at Erik, dagen i forvejen, er blevet indlagt på det psykiatriske hospital og at indlæggelsen ikke foregik frivilligt. Ida besøger Erik og han beder hende om at ikke flytte tilbage til huset, men blive i Karens lejlighed. Ida fortæller Erik, at hun elsker ham. Han knuser hendes hjerte, da han efter indlæggelsen rejser til Amerika og ved samme lejlighed, søger om skilsmisse. 1956-1957 Der er gået halvandet år siden Eriks indlæggelse. Ida gennemlæser de breve han har sendt hende fra Amerika. Han skriver at han stadig tænker på hende og drengene. Ida har overtaget Karens lejlighed, har fået et job på Bergs forlag og skriver endelig under på skilsmisse-papirerne. Hun "fejrer" det ved at oprette en konto i Magasin og køber en ny dragt. Da en ung forfatter får afslag, prøver Ida at hjælpe ham med hans bog. Kategori:Hovedpersoner Kategori:Bella Kategori:Ringkøbing Kategori:1949 Kategori:1950 Kategori:1951 Kategori:1952 Kategori:1953 Kategori:1954 Kategori:1956 Kategori:1957 Kategori:1958 Kategori:1959 Kategori:1960 Kategori:1961 Kategori:1962 Kategori:1963 Kategori:1964 Kategori:1965 Kategori:1967 Kategori:1968 Kategori:1969 Kategori:1970 Kategori:1971 Kategori:1972 Kategori:1973